


Cybertronian time units: base 2

by 12drakon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Math Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do we have breem, a time unit for about 8.5 minutes? Why is "nanoklik" called that when it's clearly not one-billionth of a klik? I had to make it make sense, or it would bug me forever. This is a reference chart for my head canon for Cybertronian time. It's not a story as such. Though I'd love a story centered on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybertronian time units: base 2

Here is my head canon for Cybertron time units. They are based on powers of two, because that’s what computers use. It’s probably explained somewhere already, but I could not find it, so I just worked it out.

**Nanoklik ~ 2 -3 seconds, that is, about 1/8 of a second.**

Because robots have faster reactions, it makes sense for nanoklik, which is a robo-second, to be shorter than the human second.

**Klik = 2 9 nanokliks, that is, 64 seconds.**

"Nano” means “nine powers smaller,” and conveniently, klik is about a human minute.

**Breem = 2 3 kliks, or 8 minutes and 32 seconds, about 8.5 minutes.**

Breem comes handy in stories, because it replaces frequently used “about ten minutes.”

**Joor = 2 3 breems = 26 kliks, that is, 1 hour, 8 minutes, and 16 seconds.**

Joor is close enough to the human hour, so human readers can relate to it easily.

**Cycle = 2 4 joors. **

This is a Cybertronian day of sixteen joors. It has four four-joor shifts, one of them designated ‘night’ for recharge.

**Kilocycle = 2 3 cycles. **

Kilocycle is eight cycles, a Cybertronian week. "Kilo" means "three powers bigger." 


End file.
